gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of Terra Venture
This is a major, emotional and epic finale in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , entitled The End of Terra Venture. Shoot Date(s) 'Original 2010-11 cut' *May 2, 2011 (pt.1) *May 3, 2011 (pt.2) *May 4, 2011 (pt.3) *May 5, 2011 (pt.4) *May 6, 2011 (pt.5- the finale) 'New 2012 rerelease cut' *June 6, 2012 (pt.1, new version) *June 7, 2012 (pt. 2, new version) *June 8, 2012 (pt. 3, new version) *June 9 2012 (pt. 4, new version) *June 10, 2012 (series finale) Pt. 1- Out of Control As the colony prepares to enter a new world (like the previous Terra V. colony), they were about to until Trakeena interferes and destroys it like she has done it before in her past. Terra Venture has lost their last engine, thanks to her evil plot of destroying it, and triggered the station to enter the 2012-like Armageddon. Although the Power Rangers have escaped the Dark Galaxy (and so did her army), reality continues to end and time continues to toss. It is "Doomsday" on behalf her part. Due to the merging of her and Deviot, Trakeena has gone completely insane! During this final battle, the Rangers insist Wendy Jane's younger sister Jenny O'Hara to become the Pink Ranger (since Gwen decided to retire from her duties) in a epic battle to save Terra Venture before the remaining dome dies with all of its inhabitants refusing and preventing themselves NOT to die with it. Pt. 2- Betrayal The Stingwinger invasion, Villamax XXIV's betrayal. Pt. 3- Mayhem Pt. 4- The Greatest Battle Within Pt. 5- Finale After ten years in the making, with Anthony Marsh, Jr attempting to make this Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film since the series' second half of the season in 1999, an era has ended. Cast of Characters Involved 'Main Cast' * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Red Ranger) * Anthony Marsh, Jr - AJ Weems (Yellow Ranger) * Charlie Murphy - Browne Jones (Green Ranger) * Rider Strong - Billy James (Blue Ranger) *Tom Kenny - Kegler (Voice, LAST APPEARENCE IN PT.2) * Frank Welker - Deviot (Voice, LAST APPEARENCE IN PT.1) * Seth Green - Devin Stewart * Kristen Bell - Wendy Jane O'Hara (original Pink Ranger- RETURNS AT THE END OF THE FILM) * Robert Downey, Jr - Commander Chalmers '2012 Reversion/Rerelease' * Patricia Heaton - Trakeena * Joseph Gordon-Levett - Villamax XXIII (LAST APPEARENCE IN SERIES FINALE) * Rachel Dillinger - Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger) 'Fired Cast' * Amy Miller -Rolle- Trakeena * Chris Klein - Villamax XXIV (LAST APPEARENCE IN PT.2) 'Rumored' * Kelly Stables - Jenny O'Hara (third Pink Ranger, late) 'Trivia' *The facial split-imaging for Trakeena (while merged with Deviot in a demented form) featured the facial likeness of model Denise Milani, while merging with Amy Rolle's actual facial likeness. *Denise Milani is a Czech-born glamour model in Los Angeles, California. *The monster Trakeena ressurects in the volcanic pit in Pt. 4 is the same monster that was her monster form in the Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue teamup two-parter "Trakeena's Revenge". The monster's name had Trakeena's name in backwards as it was pronounced " Aneekar " but without the T in the monster'''s name. '' *The climax borrowed some scene elements from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Based on Mighty Morphin: The Movie's climax, the Rangers summon their zords. Based on Turbo's climax, Trakeena tends to arise the monster known as Aneekar from its volcanic pit, Bulk and Devin under Trakeena's control, and for the ultimate confrontation, Aneekar is demolished. Another climatic element similar to the one from MMPR:TM- the Rangers stick their legendary Quasar Sabers to the ground, with Tony Marshall using The Sword of Excelsior and raise it Category:Segments Category:Film Finales Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena